epicquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Raynor Jayce Zeraph
Raynor Jayce Zeraph, more commonly known as Guitar Hero, is the leader of The B-Team. While he is the founder and technically the leader, he does not much see himself as such; all in the Team are treated as equals, and he even often follows orders from fellow members. As such, his leadership position is a formality, at most. As implied by his nickname, his powers are guitar-based. While much of his fighting uses long-ranged blasts or melee strikes from his guitars, making him a good generalist, he is also one of the more specialized members on the team. By playing different chord combinations, he can produce a range of desired effects, either offensive, defensive, healing, or neutral. Raynor's power is characterized by a red glow. It seems that he possesses Mage-like characteristics, as he also seems to have a limited quantity of energy that he must regenerate . He can also become exhausted of this energy, causing him to black out (EQ:2:12). It is doubtless that the red glow and this property are related. Physical Appearance Guitar Hero is described as wearing a black trench coat and a long, red scarf (EQ:2:12). Biography Ye Olde Battle Royale Guitar Hero participated in the Battle Royale, doing much of the same nonsense that everyone else did. He entered at 180 mph, firing automatic weapons (BR:1:11). Upon being killed, he is revealed to have been an X Parasite, which flies away and reforms as him again. He is then referred to as the RZX (Raynor Zeraph-X). After being eaten by Jacen, he steals Jacen's genetic code, floats away, and turns into a Ninja Pirate. After an encounter with Samus, he moles to the center of the Earth and begins creating an X Parasite army, which attacks Jacen's Sun Crusher. Raynor switches out of The Movie dimension at this point in an awesome CG sequence of ultimate mystery involving Sailor Moon and Optimus Prime. He prepares to fight The Baker and Samus, when suddenly the plot skips and they are best friends. Through the sequence, he was the enemy, but once the plot skips the evil is defeated and he becomes the Raynor we know today. Raynor heralds the end of the thread, and Glumlings destroy New York after his declaration (BR:3:17). The Great Epic Quest Guitar Hero emerges from New York simultaneously with The Dragon, and fights a losing battle with it. He goes into hiding, and during that time gathers the members of the fledgling B-Team. Their original objective was to destroy the Dragon, Raynor's arch rival, but things changed after The Chef's betrayal. As an interesting side note, it seems that Guitar Hero had a hidden island base, presumably where he had been hiding, training, and making plans between the Battle Royale and the start of the Quest (EQ:2:12) . During the Quest, Raynor upgrades his abilities with a new companion guitar to his own, which gives him greatly amplified flight ability. He also ends up fighting the Dragon and ultimately destroying it at the battle of Zombies (EQ:7:17 & 9:3). During the final conflict with Abyss, the Chef uses his original soul to assault Guitar Hero's mind (EQ:13:2). This is the root cause of the later division of Guitar Hero's personhood. However, his will was strong enough to still fight, and it was he who allowed the B-Team to escape from Abyss (EQ:13:-). Armaments / Abilities Weaponized Music Guitar Hero's standard way of accomplishing anything is through music. In a mystery, the power behind his music is actually encoded in the stars themselves, but none other than he know this (EQ:1:14). He can use sound waves to create effects as varied as a destructive blast and calming hypnosis. He can accomplish this through use of alchemy and incredible speed and dexterity with his hands (EQ:2:8). He additionally has a mastery over the ancient Musical Code, and can send complex and encrypted messages through highly specific sound waves. He uses this to communicate secretly with The Baker, one of the few other people in the universe who can understand it. Alchemy While never stated as such, Guitar Hero possesses a unique ability to break down, reconstruct, and even increase matter. However, this ability quickly exhausts his energy, and so he rarely uses it. He possesses such skill with this ability that he is even able to manipulate and increase the utterly unique and sophisticated material composing the Ban-Hammer (EQ:2:8). He also uses this ability frequently on his guitars, adding extra necks and frets to create impossible sounds (EQ:2:8).